


driving to DC

by heartequals (savvygambols)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Roadtrips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvygambols/pseuds/heartequals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica Reyes is driving to DC</p>
            </blockquote>





	driving to DC

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for [Philedom Olympics 2011](http://philedom.dreamwidth.org/tag/philedom+olympics:+2011). I recently rediscovered it on my ipod and realized how much I love it. So I thought I'd share! Original post is [here](http://heartequals.dreamwidth.org/23642.html) on dreamwidth. I've left all the original notes without edits, including my earnestness and gratuitous spacing. The 8tracks mix is not entirely accurate re: song versions -- "The Obvious Child" should be the studio, not live. I should note that I am no longer in college, but am still desperately in love with Reyes.
> 
> Original intro: _I've been angsting about this for several days now and have finally decided, fuck it, I'm going to post it. I can't shake the feeling that there's a song that_ needs _to be on it but I can 't think of it._

So pretend you're Monica Reyes:

I know, I know, but bear with me for a minute. Pretend you're Monica Reyes post- _Existence_. You've just been reassigned from New Orleans to D.C. to work in the FBI's most reviled department: The X-Files. It's your dream job. It's perfect for you. And you're really excited to work in D.C.

Only, you've been assigned to the X-Files not by a superior but by the agent in charge of the X-Files, John Doggett, who you pretty much have not spent any significant time with since you were investigating the murder and kidnapping of his only son. You have also just helped with the birth of the child of the agents who devoted their lives to the X-Files, who have suffered and died and, er, were reborn, for the X-Files. Nevermind that you've never helped give birth -- you did it surrounded by super soldiers who could have taken you, and Dana, and her baby, out any time they felt like it. And super soldiers? "No frickin' way." You have, in the past week witnessed things you could have never imagined, not in your wildest dreams. You have been thrust deep in the heart of a government conspiracy. You are expected to take this knowledge without question, without disbelief and without mentioning it to anyone. Trust no one -- but trust the X-Files.

And you've been living out of a hotel for fuck knows how long the entire time. You have no pyjamas. If you even get a chance to sleep. Let's face it; the events of the past few weeks have not left a lot of time for sleeping. In fact, you've got a sneaking suspicion that the X-Files leaves little time for sleep full stop.

But it's your dream job and you're too far into this. . .thing that they call the X-Files now to stop and think about it. Instead, you secure an apartment in D.C. which must be a) record time and b) the cheapest apartment of all time, given that you're living on a g-woman's salary. It's a pretty nice apartment too. You suspect that this may be your first X-File.

You go home, pack up all your things, say some quick goodbyes to your friends and co-workers. Assuming you've even got the time to say goodbye. You call your parents and tell them what's going on. Maybe it doesn't matter much, but you're going to be just that much further from them.

And you get in a uhaul and start driving to a new city where you can count the number of "friends" you have on one hand. There are 1,082 miles between you and D.C. It takes two days, comfortably. It is early June and you driving through the south. You are probably alone. 

Is anyone else sitting in a corner, shaking and crying? I know I am.

  


[on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/heartequals/driving-to-dc)  


Brief notes:  
\- I obviously did not even attempt to work with music that was made/produced up until 2002.  
\- Reyes is without doubt a fan of Beck and Florence & The Machine and nothing you can say will convince me otherwise.  
\- I put that last song on there just because she's just so goddamn happy about being assigned to the X-Files. I know it could be interpreted as Reyes/Doggett thing and I'm totally cool with that. To me, though, it's more about how she's finally in a place with people who share or accept her beliefs. Not to mention the X-Files being absolutely perfect for her. Not to mention getting to live and work in D.C. at the headquarters of the entire Bureau is pretty frickin' sweet. ~~Not to mention D.C. apparently has an LGBT population density rival to that of New York or San Francisco*~~ Wait what?  
\- IF Reyes didn't make this mixcd herself, maybe it was given to her by her relentless charming, overwhelmingly beautiful, brilliant, eloquent, generally amazing college student neighbor who was totally legal and not thirteen in 2001. Said college student was almost reason itself to stay in New Orleans, but no. The X-Files just too good.

 

I hope you and enjoy this. I had a lot of fun making it.

 

*I read it on a website that also said: "don't be surprised to find out your dance partner works for the FBI." OH REALLY? TELL ME MORE.


End file.
